


I Just Know You

by RonnieSilverlake



Series: Liquefied Love [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Mind Reader, Tumblr: makoharufestival, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieSilverlake/pseuds/RonnieSilverlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'As if you had to ask.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [MakoHaru Festival](http://makoharufestival.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> Day 6  
> Prompt: Mind Reader

Their feet hitting the pavement creates a rhythm; it is well known to both of them, always the same, bringing a sense of security that neither would admit to, but there is no need anyways - the other knows. They turn the corner they always turn on their usual route home, a crooked alley with a long flight of stone steps leading downwards; they can see the glimmer of the ocean far ahead. This is the corner that finally takes them away from the wide main road their school is situated on, and as such, it is the part of the journey where their fingers just slide together, fitting perfectly into the spaces between the other's.

They still don't make much of a habit of holding hands in front of other people, if they can help it; with the exception of their friends, who wouldn't make any sort of comment to make them feel uncomfortable anyways. As soon as they are out of sight, though, one or the other always reaches for the other, only to find that the other one was about to do the same, too, and thus, they meet halfway. At those times, Haruka's eyes always glimmer in that special way that Makoto has always interpreted as Haruka's way of showing amusement, instead of actual laughter, and Makoto always blushes in return - it's odd, when he thinks about it, that he still would, after all this time, but even when he clearly holds the title of 'the person who knows Nanase Haruka better than anyone else', there is a novelty about it that just never wears off.

"What's on your mind?" The comfortable silence is broken by Makoto, and Haruka's expression is nothing short of startled as he looks at the brunet. "... What?" Makoto blinks, only to break into a sheepish smile. "I can't even ask that sometimes?"

Haruka huffs a little indignantly. "It's just odd. It's not like you really  _need_ to ask."

"Haru, you know I'm not  _actually_ reading your mind, right?" Makoto asks, a hint of playfulness in his voice. Haruka blinks at him, and his blink says  _yes, you are_. Makoto can't help but laugh. "I swear, I'm not, Haru. Nobody can do that, actually."

"Then what is it?" Haruka asks, sounding bored, but Makoto knows he's interested in hearing the response anyways. If from nothing else, then from the way his fingers tighten a little bit around Makoto's, and as he looks towards the sea, Makoto thinks he can see the shimmer of the surface of the water reflect in the azure blue of his eyes - except the ocean is too far away yet for that to be actually true.

"I just know you," Makoto say simply, and his steps slow as he tugs Haruka a little closer to himself. As a result, the dark-haired boy slips, and almost falls down the stairs, but Makoto is thankfully quick enough to catch him and pull him back up. "Sorry, sorry. I thought you were paying attention to where you were going." For that, he gets a sour look as a response, but Haru still doesn't look actually angry.

For how long have they been putting up with each other's antics, after all? Makoto has stopped counting the time. He simply enjoys it as it passes now; every moment he can spend in Haruka's company.

"I know you too." Haruka's gaze is now fixed on the steps, but his grip is firm, and Makoto's smile is even happier than before.

"Of course you do."

"So how come it's only you reading my mind?"

"... eh?" That makes Makoto stop altogether, and Haru has to turn back as he feels the taller boy's hand tug on his, their fingers still interlaced. "But, you do, too!"

"I do?" Haruka looks confused now, and with his back turned to the light, the shimmer has faded. "I didn't notice..."

Makoto starts walking again, readjusting the strap of his schoolbag, his expression nothing short of dreamy - something that amuses Haruka a little, but he doesn't interrupt the other's thoughts anyway, wanting to hear the response.

... Is  _that_ the answer? Haruka blinks as the thought enters his mind. Maybe Makoto just says things easier, and so he says things even though it's not fully necessary? Or...?

"Haru has never pushed me away," Makoto finally says, now sounding a little distant, if not downright wistful, and Haruka's thoughts fade into nothingness as he focuses on the brunet instead, not wanting to miss a single word. "Right from the beginning, when others would make fun of me, Haru never did that. I always felt... that you just read it all out of my eyes, what I was asking for, knew that I was asking for it because I really needed it, and not because I just wanted your attention... Not like some who would tell me I'm 'too old' now to be afraid." His voice has grown quiet, but it's just the two of them, their footsteps echoing off the narrow walls, and each words grinds into Haruka's mind, making an odd feeling swell in his chest; some weird mixture of happiness and sadness he cannot explain. "Haru knows I can't help it... and I never had to say so." He finally looks at the other, and he's blushing more than before, but he looks happy, and Makoto looking happy is enough reason for Haruka not to worry. "If what I do counts as mind-reading, so does what you do for me."

That's all it takes for the sadness to evaporate, leaving only the other half behind. They are now on top of the steps that lead to both of their houses; Makoto's first, then Haruka's a little lower on.

_You're coming over, right?_

"I'm coming over for a while, if that's okay. We didn't get much homework anyway."

Haruka wants to really laugh, for once.  _As if you had to ask._

**Author's Note:**

> Please like/reblog the [original post](http://makoharufestival.tumblr.com/post/73970854658/challenge-mind-reader-user-streganicha-rating)!


End file.
